


Oh Pitch...

by Kitsu97



Category: rise of the guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu97/pseuds/Kitsu97
Summary: The musings of the embodiment of Destruction towards a former great hero.
Kudos: 4





	Oh Pitch...

**Author's Note:**

> This is more a plot idea than a Drabble, but I don’t know where to go with this. It was originally for a rotbtfd RWBY au, except semblances are hard and I couldn’t make a colour with their initials...  
> If any wants to take it up, please let me know. I don’t want this idea to die, but I don’t have inspiration for it quite yet.

“General.”   
He stills, the ever-present sneer on his face falling a microscopic smidge.  
“I was not aware you knew of that title.”  
They raise an eyebrow, yet still there is no feeling behind it. An unemotional wall, yet the contrasting contempt from the action is palpable.  
“I am Destruction. I know it’s history, and the points where it is intertwined with you paints an interesting tale. One of a Rising Hero to that of a Fallen Villain. The carnage you wrought was massive. Especially when you led the mass genocide of several species, the most notable being that of the Pookas. It is hard to not know of you and your story when it plays a large part of history.” The being says matter-of-fact, and it is grating.


End file.
